Cosas al azar
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Básicamente lo que hace cada nación el día de hoy, pero mejor


no se, estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer y esto se me acaba de ocurrir

y tengo hambre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.:Declaimer:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekas Himaruya pero la historia es mia. Cosas serias pasan en este fic, palabras en ingles y blablabla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noruega estaba en su casa comiendo mantequilla y de pronto apareció Dinamarca, derribando la puerta y rompiendola.

-¡Noru! ¡Hagamos cosas!-

-No, eres gay-

-Tu me hiciste gay-

-ok-

Y luego se besaron por 3 horas y hicieron cosas

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de Noruega, Dinamarca y cualquier otro país nordico, España estaba en una playa, pero el estaba desnudo y solo.

-Hola hola hola, cuidado con la ola-

Después de decir eso una ola se lo llevo al mar.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, Japón estaba bailando el ike ike en su casa, no tenia música solo estaba bailando.

-Omotta toori ni hajikete hora tenshi no power-

Mientras cantaba y bailaba en la sala frente a su perro no se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y China lo estaba grabando.

-Ike Ike happy night noritai dake , Ike Ike motto atsuku feel the power, Odoritai shoudou tanoshinde shimaou-

-Ea ea solo solo- Le grito a Japón y se escondió

Japón dejo de bailar y cerro la ventana.

En algún lugar del mundo muy lejos de ahí, estaban los gemelos Italia comiendo espagueti.

-Alguien me contó un chiste hoy, pero no lo entendí- Dijo Feliciano

-¿Como es?- Respondió Lovino

-¿Como le dices a una prostituta a la que le pagas con espagueti?-

-No se ¿como?-

-puttanesca-

Lovino escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca y se puso a reír por 4 horas hasta que finalmente pudo hablar bien.

-Ese es el chiste más estúpido que eh escuchado-

-Pero no lo entiendo...-

-¿Qué jodida parte no entiendes?-

-No se que tiene que ver la prostituta con la puttanesca-

-Las prostitutas son putas-

-No entiendo-

-Le pagas con espagueti-

-...-

-¡Es un juego de palabras!-

-...-

-...-

-Oooooh ya, ya entendí-

-Que estúpido eres-

Mientras tanto en Gringolandia aka Estados Unidos.

Estados Unidos estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, aburrido y sin hacer nada, hasta que recordó una frase mágica, alguien le dijo que si estaba aburrido se la dijera a alguien.

-¡Hey tony!-

Tony solo lo veía.

-Sup nigga?-

-...-

-...-

-shut the fuck up faggot, get a life- Le dijo tony con todo el amor que un alien le puede dar a su amigo estadounidense.

-Eso no ayudo en nada-

-shut your dam mouth, you bitch-

Y mientras en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí, Canadá hacia una torre con hotcakes, tenia la forma de una hoja de maple.

-Que majestuoso...- Se dijo cuando termino

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo kumajiro

-Canadá-

-Esa cosa de hotcakes es horrible-

-What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the NAvy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top snuper in the entire CANADIAN armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with my precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak, I am contacting my secret network of spies across Canada and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Canadian Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't and now you're paying the price you goddamn poar bear. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo-

-What-

-Nothing-

En otra parte mágica del mundo, Inglaterra se untaba té de limón en las cejas.

-¡Oye cejón! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- Dijo Francia apareciendo de la nada

-Que te importa-

-¿Por qué te pones té en las cejas?-

-¡Qué te importa!-

-Me importa mucho, dime que estas haciendo-

-¡No!-

-¡Dime!-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Por que no quiero!-

-¿Por qué no quieres?-

-Que te importa-

-Voy a picarte la cara si no me dices-

-No te voy a decir-

-Te voy a molestar hasta que me digas-

-¿Enserio quieres saber?-

-Si-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Seguro!-

-¿Seguro seguro?-

-¡Seguro seguro!-

-¿Seguro seguro seguro?-

-¡Seguro seguro seguro! ¡Dímelo maldita sea!-

-Estoy tomando por las cejas-

-...-

-...-

-Adieu-

Y entonces Francia se fue a pensar en lo que le dijo Inglaterra por 5 días y no pudo dormir.

Mientras tanto en Rusia.

-Dame dame dame dame todo el power para que le demos en la madre, give me give me give me give me todo el poder so i can come around to joder-

Nadie sabia por que pero Rusia tenía todo el día escuchando canciones de molotov y la música resonaba por toda la casa. Ucrania fue a ver que le pasaba a Rusia.

-¿Rusia? ¿Por que llevas todo el día aquí encerrado y escuchando música de molotov?-

-Es por que soy Hardcore-

-eh?-

-No, no intentes detenerme, ahora soy Hardcore-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya no quiero ser Hardcore-

-¿Quieres una paleta?-

-Da...-

Mientras tanto en alguna montaña en suiza.

-Yahoho tralala yahoho tralala-

-yahoho-

-tralala-

-yahoho-

-tralala-

Liechtenstein y Suiza estaban bailando y cantando.

-Yahoho tralalala YAHOHO!-

-Creí que no podías ser feliz- Dijo Liechtenstein

-Siempre fui feliz, ahora come tu tablerone-

-Ok-

Y ahora en Finlandia.

Suecia y Finlandia estaban sentados en la nieve con hanatamago. No sabían ni a que salieron pero querían salir, no habia mucha platica hasta que Suecia dijo algo.

-Oye-

-Q-q-que?-

-Ayer-

-Ayer?-

-Accidentalmente... construí una silla-

-¿Como construyes una silla por accidente?-

-No se...-

-Ikea?-

-Ikea...-

-Ikea-

-ikea-

-¿Donde esta Sealand?-

-Aqui estoy- Dijo mientras sala de la nieve

-Lo encontre- Dijo Suecia

-Yoh- Dijo Islandia saliendo de la nieve

-¿Islandia? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-No se, estoy aburrido, tengo hambre, no quiero estar en mi casa, Noruega esta con Dinamarca, tengo pocas opciones-

-Oh...-

-...-

-...-

-Ólafur reið með björgum fram...-

-Qué haces?- Dijo Finlandia

-Cantando-

-villir hann stillir hann...- Canto Suecia

-Ya no quiero cantar-

Entonces Suecia sintió algo frío es su trasero, tal vez por que estaban sentados en la nieve, pero no era nieve, era la mano de Finlandia.

-Fin...-

-Sabes que quieres-

Y por ultimo, en lo más recóndito de Austria.

Prusia, Alemania, Hungría y Austria estaban haciendo nada, hoy nadie esta haciendo nada por alguna razón.

-Oye Alemania- Lo llamo Hungría -¿Por que tienes puesta una falda?-

-No me había dado cuenta de que la tenia puesta- Dijo Prusia

-¿Qué ya nadie tiene la libertad de poder usar una falda sin tener que ser juzgado?-

-No, tu eres libre de usar falda- Dijo Austria

-Gracias-

-i wear your granddad's clothes i look incredible- Canto Austria

-Deje de cantar Thrif Shop- Le dijo Hungría

-I gonna pop some tags only got 20 dollars in my pocket- Siguío cantando

-I-i-im hunttin lookin for a come up- Siguio Prusia -This is fucking awesome-

-Adíos- Y Hungría se fue

-Si, Adiós- Alemania también se fue

-Se fueron- Dijo Prusia

-Si...- Respondió Austria

-Solo estamos tu y yo-

-Así es...-

-Solos...-

-Si-

-Los dos-

-Vete de mi casa-

-No-

-Gilberto-

-Adíos-

Y entonces Austria se quedo solo, conteniendo sus ganas de darle duro a Prusia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:FIN:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

asldjasdljbhawerlfjbsadfb se supone que debería limpiar mi casa pero no, en cambio hice esto, es la cosa más estúpida que eh echo asta ahora pero aquí esta. Adíos mis niños


End file.
